swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Menahuun
Menahuun Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Long thought extinct by Republic xenoscientists, the native Species on Lamaredd (Which they call "Great Nenahua") is very much alive. After five centuries in exile, these once-peaceful beings have evolved into a competitive tribal society. The Menahuun sense of smell is poor, so vision is important to survival. Their physical morphology is most accurately described as "Lemuroid," with long arms that nearly reach the ground when they stand upright. Males and females show typical mammalian sexual dimorphism, although both genders rarely wear more than a simple loincloth. Most also carry leather pouches filled with rations, tolls, and a simple Knife. The Menahuun were discovered when a rough settlement was created from the hold of a crashed Starship on the planet Lamaredd. This settlement, called Bartyn's Landing, grew and prospered, but it came into conflict with the Menahuun due to the colony's brutal suppression of the natives. Menahuun who were not hunted and killed for sport retreated into the wilderness. The Menahuun hid for several decades, stealing weapons and other bits of technology, waiting for their chance to take back their ancestral home. Menahuun Characteristics Personality: Menahuun are brave and cunning, capable of setting complex traps. They regard other sentient Species visiting Lamaredd as unwanted trespassers and have taken a liking to resolving conflicts by force- either through duels or all-out war. Physical Description: The typical Menahuun stands 1.2 meters tall on wiry legs made for running and climbing. Like many arboreal mammals, the Menahuun have feet with opposable digits. Large black eyes give the Menahuun keen vision. Menahuun are covered with short, wiry fur ranging in color from rust to olive green. Age Groups: Menahuun age at the following stages: Homeworld: Lamaredd, a largely untamed world in the Lamaro System in The Outer Rim. Languages: Menahuun speak and read Menahu, the ancient tongue of their ancestors. Example Names: Chylla, Eeytch, Henecho, Keychu, Suka, Teetch, T'kol, Uucheyek. Adventurers: Some Menahuun express the desire to explore the stars. Menahuun adventurers are typically Nobles, Scouts, Soldiers, or Force Prodigies. Few Menahuun have the technical expertise to be Technicians. There are no examples of Menahuun becoming Jedi. Menahuun Species Traits Menahuun share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Menahuun receive a +2 bonus to both their Dexterity and Wisdom, but suffer -2 penalties to their Strength, Constitution, and Charisma. Menahuun are flexible and alert, but have slight builds and hold a deep mistrust of outsiders. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Menahuun gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Menahuun have a base speed of 4 squares. * Primitive: Menahuun do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Expert Climber: '''Menahuun are great climbers and may choose to Take 10 on Climb checks even when distracted or threatened. * '''Heightened Awareness: '''Having strong survival instincts and quick reactions, a Menahuun may choose to reroll any Perception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * '''Automatic Languages: All Menahuun can speak, read, and write Menahu. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Menahuun